


In the Eye of the Night

by anax imperator (anax)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dante is a vampire for some reason, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anax/pseuds/anax%20imperator
Summary: Nero doesn't hate living with a vampire, but it isn't exactly easy.Just a short little thing I found on my hard drive from a couple of years back.  Don't ask questions about how this happened.





	In the Eye of the Night

Nero knew that the sun was slipping below the horizon when a long, low inhaled breath whispered through the blackness of the room. He looked toward the sound, though he could see nothing beyond the halo of light around his devil bringer: the foot of the bed, Dante's boots, nothing more.

The next sound was a soft whimper of pain, and Nero tugged at the chain that held his wrists to the floor. "I'm here," he said.

Dante was sluggish to wake in the evenings, but the vampire was swift; it was off the bed and unchaining Nero from the floor moments after he spoke. "I'm here," Nero said again, and he was compliant and unthreatening as he was pulled forward toward the bed. Dante's eyes glowed red in the darkness.

Nero's body knew what was coming, and he was almost painfully hard as he was dragged into bed. The vampire buried his nose in Nero's neck, inhaling the scent of him, and the motion brushed against the many bite marks already there. Most of them were healed, but still sensitive; the one Dante had left the evening before was a touch sore.

A little whine of pain was accompanied by a slow lick up Nero's neck, and Nero whimpered himself, wanting, desiring, needing. He was human enough to fall into the vampire's thrall when he wasn't actively trying to fight it, and he saw no need to fight it right now. He wanted this creature as much as Dante wanted him; letting the vampire throw a cloak of lust over his senses only made it better.

"I'm yours," he found himself whispering. "Dante, please. I'm yours."

"Nero," Dante whispered back, finally rousing. The hard, animal licks against Nero's throat changed, became thoughtful.

"Yes. Yes, I'm here. I'm yours."

As good as it felt to be fucked by the vampire, it was much better when Dante was awake and in control; Nero was all but panting now, anticipating the pain and the pleasure. The vampire would just use him, but Dante made sure Nero got as much out of being used as possible.

Dante shifted Nero and got behind him, and Nero felt Dante's hard erection between his thighs. _Yes._ He wanted Dante's cock in his body and Dante's fangs in his throat, and he wasn't above begging for it. "Please. Please, Dante, please, fuck me. Fuck me."

"Shhh," said Dante, and Nero immediately quieted, obedient to the thralling magic. "I need you." The words were harsh, a statement of fact and a threat together. He pushed Nero face-down into the mattress. "I have to have you."

Nero knew that; he knew that Dante was actively suffering until he got a taste of blood. The spell that ensnared Nero kept him silent while Dante moved around behind him, and with his wrists still chained in front of him, his body covered his devil bringer so that he could see next to nothing. He panted into the pillow under him, completely helpless to the creature controlling him.

Eventually – an eternity later – Dante leaned down over Nero's back. "Spread your legs," he said, and Nero hastened to comply. In these moments, when the magic saturated his mind, Nero would have done anything for Dante; he spread his knees as far as he could, digging them into the mattress to brace himself. Dante's cock was slick and cool with lubricant when it touched Nero again, guided with one hand until it pressed against the right spot.

Nero groaned as he was penetrated from behind, clenching his hands into fists as his world narrowed down to the sensation of Dante's cock filling him. Once Dante was deep inside him, he was pulled upright so that he was sort of kneeling astride Dante's lap, which forced that hard cock even deeper. _Fuck_ it felt good; Nero rocked his hips so that he could feel it inside him, feel that sense of being fully impaled. His own erection went untouched.

The position put Dante's face at the level of Nero's neck, allowing Dante to again lick the warm flesh above Nero's right carotid with ease. Nero moved his head to the left, offering up his throat, but Dante just made a whimpering sound and ran his hands up Nero's bare body. "Not yet."

Dante always made it good, much better than the vampire ever thought to do. He started to roll his hips, and then took Nero by the balls and used that grip to encourage him to rise up a touch on each pull-back, so that he could slam home again and again. His other hand wrapped the chain between Nero's wrists then pulled close, restraining Nero with his hands against his chest. Dante made it good, but he did it by giving Nero no choice but to comply.

It was a strain on Nero's thighs to move the way his master wanted him to move, but he was deep in the magic now and there was no way he could have even dreamed of resisting. Dante's chest was pressed against his back, and Dante's left hand released his testicles and stroked through his hair. Nero leaned his head back against Dante's shoulder, inviting the fangs. He was here for his body to be used, after all, and he _wanted_ Dante to use him.

The pleasure gradually intensified as Dante fucked him, and Nero wanted to beg to be bitten but the spell held him silent. The hard cock inside him, the way Dante moved and the way he had Nero move, ramming that cock into him again and again, edged Nero closer to orgasm with each thrust. Dante kissed his neck, whimpering softly, and Nero's only way to ask for release was to turn his head to bare his throat.

Finally, it seemed Dante could take no more; with a pained whine, he opened his mouth and pricked the tips of his fangs against Nero's skin. _Yes, yes, yes ..._ A moment later Dante bit hard, his teeth slicing deeply into Nero's flesh, deep enough to cut down into the vein.

It hurt, a stabbing pain that shocked through Nero's nerves, but he arched into it as the pain sharpened the sensation of Dante inside him and drove him upward into orgasm. Gasping and crying out, Nero writhed on the cock impaling him, trapped in place by the fangs in his neck, and he abruptly came a second time when Dante swallowed and _pulled_ another mouthful of blood. Then a third time at another pull, this one seeming to draw on every vein and artery in Nero's body, a weird and crawling and intensely pleasurable sensation of being fully, completely, and viscerally connected to the vampire drinking from him.

Dante released him then, and Nero whined a little at the abrupt end to the pulling sensation; he was abruptly lightheaded, body buzzing with the aftershocks of the three orgasms that had been inflicted on him in rapid succession. Dante whined as he licked the wound on Nero's throat, but the whine spoke less of pain and more of desire. He wanted more, Nero knew, and had he been free to speak Nero would have offered more. _Take more, take as much as you want, take it all if you want it._

Gently, Dante eased Nero to the bed, pulling out of Nero and lapping eagerly at the drops of blood that oozed from the wound. Nero could do nothing but go along with it; he was too exhausted from the rapid-fire orgasms and too weak from sudden blood loss to resist. The bite was already healing, he could tell, and he still wanted to offer more; he turned his head the other way, showing the other side of his throat to the vampire stroking his hair. _Take more, if you want it._

"No, no," Dante whispered. "No, Nero." Nevertheless, he kissed the unblemished skin and nipped with his blunt front teeth, wanting to bite as much as Nero wanted to be bitten. "I can't, I can't."

_You can,_ Nero wanted to say, even though he knew why Dante didn't. He was still on the edge of orgasm, his body primed for another by the vampire's fangs, and he threw his chained wrists over Dante's head and neck to pull him closer. _More, please, take more._

Dante tongued the side of Nero's throat, and Nero could feel the vampire's desire as though it were a physical touch, but in the end Dante refrained; he slowly pulled away. "No, Nero," he whispered. "I can't."

Despite the pleasure he'd already been given, despite coming three times in less than thirty seconds, Nero was almost out of his mind when Dante withdrew. _Please, please, more, please!_ He put all of his lust and need into a long groan, and tried to hold Dante to him, so that Dante had to hook the chain between his wrists to the bed's headboard to restrain him. Then he had to endure Dante holding and kissing his body while his hands were chained to the bed and the spell silenced him, the vampire's fangs and the pleasure they could bring so close to his skin.

"I can't," said Dante again, sitting up, still running his hands over Nero's chest and down his belly. Nero's erection was gone, spent in the first orgasm, but it was still an intense sensation when Dante began to toy with his cock and balls. He was sticky with sweat and semen; Dante rubbed it into Nero's skin, bringing Nero almost to orgasm again with the rough touch.

"Speak to me," said Dante, and the spell immediately released Nero's tongue.

"Fuck," said Nero. "Fuck, if you're not going to bite me again, don't _tease_ me like this." He yanked on his wrists, but knew from past experience that he'd be unable to escape the chain.

"I want to," said Dante, with longing in his voice. "I want to so much."

"Then do it." Nero turned his head to show the clean side of his neck in the darkness. "I can take it, Dante. I can take it, please, do it."

"No." Dante ran his fingers over Nero's throat. "No, I can't."

Frustrated, so close to coming and yet unable to do so, Nero growled. "Please, Dante. Please. I need it, please. I'm so close." He thrust upward into Dante's hand.

"You'll still be close if I do," said Dante. "You know that. It doesn't end."

Nero did know that; he knew there was no real relief to be found. The vampire ensured that he would eagerly embrace his death by giving him no true sexual release, regardless of how many unnatural orgasms he had while under Dante's fangs. That knowledge didn't make him any less out of his mind for it. "Please," he begged, pitiably. "I need it, and I'm so close."

"I'm going to go get dressed," said Dante. "I'll come back to let you loose before I leave."

"No!" Nero felt the bed move as Dante shifted to the edge and then stood up. "No, don't leave me here like this!"

Dante did not reply, and Nero could hear nothing, no movement or shift of air to betray what the vampire was doing; he assumed after a minute or so, that Dante had left the room, but there was really no way to know. "Dammit," said Nero.

It wasn't like he didn't know why Dante was exercising precious self-control like this, and as the thralling spell faded he could even appreciate the delicate balance of sustainability that they'd managed to find. Dante would take three swallows of blood, which was enough to kick-start him upon waking but not too much for Nero to heal before the following evening. Nero would be weak and out of sorts until after daybreak, late enough that he'd be unable to resist being chained down again before the vampire went to sleep at dawn, but he'd be entirely better by the time Dante woke and needed blood again.

It was just so cruel that feeding Dante felt so amazing and yet left him perpetually unsatisfied. This was like a minor personal hell of serial orgasms that were never quite enough.

Nero startled when cool hands touched him again; Dante moved so silently now that he hadn't heard the vampire return. The chains that linked his wrists were unfastened from the headboard, and then unlinked from one another. Dante manipulated the chains by just bending and unbending links with his fingers, something that Nero could not begin to do even with a wrench. This meant that they stayed on his wrists unless Dante deigned to free him, and although Dante left them hanging loose he did not take them all the way off. He never did; the vampire instinct to keep a larder of food was too powerful for him to let Nero completely free, just as it was too powerful for him to resist chaining Nero to the floor every morning, for ease of feeding in the evening.

"I'll be home before morning," said Dante. "You can get dressed between now and then and do whatever you want, but I want you here and naked by the time I get back."

The vampire's magic lashed out, and Nero felt it wrap around his mind. He didn't try to resist it. "Yes, master," he said, reflexively, and he felt the spell settle the command implacably into his brain. Yes, he would be here, naked and ready to be used however the vampire wished to use him, before Dante returned.

In the morning, assuming that Dante found some demon to slake his burning thirst, there would be more sex, and a multitude of tiny sips of blood, each one a powerful orgasm that would drive Nero out of his mind. He knew that all he would do between now and then would be to yearn for Dante's return and helplessly masturbate; he never managed to come that way anymore, but he wouldn't be able to resist trying.

Silence stretched on, and Nero assumed that the vampire had left, so he crawled out of bed and crossed the room to turn on the light. It flicked on to reveal nothing but the dingy, messy bedroom where Nero spent most of his time; Dante was, indeed, gone. That gave Nero a pang in his belly, but he knew it to be for the best. Now he should put on some clothes, go downstairs, eat something, take a shower, and get ready for Dante to return. Instead he went to the bed and picked up the pillow, to inhale the scent of Dante's hair.

This was a minor personal hell, to be sure, but Nero wouldn't have traded it for anything.


End file.
